Six Monthversary Comforts
by CJSpooks
Summary: BridgeZ story. Set after my other story, Mellow Yellow. Bridge has a surprise for Z!


Rejoice! It's a Bridge/Z story! Set after my first one, "Mellow Yellow". Oh, I don't own Power Rangers. I just created the stuffed bear, Bop, to be Bridge's friend.

The inspiration for this was my own "six month-versary" with my boyfriend. I was definitely feeling the love as a muse. Though, my boyfriend isn't as amazing as Bridge (but don't tell him that ).

Six Month-versary Comforts

By CJSpooks

Z danced around the rec room of SPD headquarters with her headphones on and music blaring. She was passing the time on one of the rare days without tedious paperwork, a long patrol, or serious attack by Grumm. Her fellow B-Squad Rangers (minus one) were scattered about doing various activities; Sky was writing notes in the margins of his SPD handbook, Syd was painting her nails yet another shade of pink, and Jack was playing a video game with another cadet. Z pulled her headphones off and asked, "Where's Bridge?"

Syd shrugged. "Probably cheating on you with a hot toaster." She laughed as she applied a second coat to her nails.

"More likely, he's in our room, working on some sort of experiment that I'll end up cleaning off my side," Sky said with his usual frown.

"I'm going to find him," Z said as she walked out. She jogged through the corridors until she came to Bridge and Sky's room. She found Bridge on his bed reading a book, which he was holding upside down. "Please tell me that you're not reading the SPD handbook," Z said in a way of greeting.

Bridge looked up from his book and smiled. "I'm not. It's all about the history of toasters."

Z decided against asking him why he was so obsessed with a machine. Some things about Bridge were better off being left alone. "You are aware that it's upside down, right?"

"Of course. I just think it's more interesting that way."

"Right." Z mentally rolled her eyes. Bridge was as strange as they came. His oddities paired nicely with his brilliance. It was one of the reasons that she adored him.

"So, Z, what have you been up to today? I haven't seen you since dinner last night. You had chicken, carrots and peas…and I had something with broccoli and cheese—"

"Bridge!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I slept through breakfast this morning. And I've been listening to music in the rec room since I woke up."

"Oh." Bridge paused. "I've missed you."

"You're sweet." Z leaned in and kissed Bridge. Something leaning against the wall caught her eye. "What's that?"

Bridge followed Z's line of sight to the small stuffed bear doing a headstand against the wall behind him. Bridge anticipated Z's leap for the bear and grabbed it with a gloved hand before she could get to it. Holding the beloved toy to his chest, the green ranger bobbed and weaved away from his girlfriend's attempts to grab it. Bridge crammed the bear behind his green pillow and shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." Bridge turned to the familiar sound of Z's voice. Her duplicate had retrieved the bear from under the pillow behind him and threw it to the real Z.

He shook his head. He couldn't beat the numerous copies Z made of herself. "That's Bop. He's my bear."

"He's even wearing the same uniform jacket. He's cute."

"You don't think it's weird? You made fun of Syd for sleeping with Peanuts."

"I like Bop. And it was only that one time!."

Z handed Bridge back his bear. She smiled as she watched Bridge whisper something into the Bop's ear and gently put the bear back on the bed.

"What did you whisper to Bop?"

"It's a secret between us green rangers."

Z laid down on the bed and grabbed Bridge by the collar, pulling him into a kiss. "Are you sure I can't coax the secret out of you?"

"Sorry, Z. It's a secret for a special occasion."

"What special occasion?"

"Our six month-versary."

"You don't have to do special for that, Bridge."

"But I like to surprise you."

Z melted a bit on the inside. "You always do."

Bridge peered around a corner. No one was around. With a green canvas bag slung over his shoulders, he scurried through the halls. He looked over his shoulder, making sure he was not being followed. Bridge stepped in front of the door to Syd and Z's room. He waved an ungloved hand in front of it and saw Z's energy imprint leave and walk down the hall. He let out a breath and knocked. Syd opened the door.

"She just left."

"I know. How long do you think she'll be gone?"

"Long enough for you to finish your surprise." Syd jumped up and down in excitement. "She's going to love it. It's so sweet! Aww, Bridgey, you're such a good boyfriend to Z!"

Bridge opened his bag. "Let's get to work. We don't have much time."

Z groaned. She had just come back from a patrol with Jack and Sky, where both of her fellow rangers attacked each other with verbal jabs. She had spent the whole time on alert for any suspicious activity and trying to keep Jack and Sky from physically harming each other. She was tired. She just wanted to take a shower and maybe see if Bridge was in the mood to join her for a nap. She turned the corner to enter the hallway where her room was located when she noticed that Jack and Sky were quietly following her. She turned around. "What are you two doing?"

Jack smirked. "Just walking."

Sky nodded. "Just walking."

She folded her arms. "Why are you following me?" She was growing irritated.

Jack and Sky glanced at each other as they both grabbed one of Z's arms and carried her to her room.

"Surprise!"

Z's mouth opened in shock as she took in the sight of her room, fully decorated with streamers. "What?"

Syd engulfed Z in a large hug. "It's to celebrate your six month-versary to Bridge!"

Z looked around. "But where is Bridge?"

Her three friends shrugged. "Bridge just told us to make sure you came back to your room," Jack answered. "I thought he'd be here."

Syd pointed to Z's bed. "He left you that after we finished decorating."

Z went over to her bed to find a wrapped package next to her pillow. "I wonder what this is."

"Open it, Z!" Syd exclaimed.

Z unwrapped the box and found inside a mix CD and a bear wearing a uniform jacket just like her own, with yellow trim. A note was taped to the bear. It read, _Hi, my name is Zee. Happy Six Month-versary!_ _Bridge is waiting for you outside. _

Z hugged the bear to her chest and slipped the CD into her uniform jacket. "Bridge wants me to meet him outside. I'll see you guys later?"

Jack hugged her. "Have fun."

Syd smiled and Sky waved as Z ran down the corridor with her bear, Zee.

Z opened the front door to SPD Headquarters to find Bridge sitting on the lawn. He stood up as she approached. "Hi, Z."

Z walked up to Bridge and wrapped her arms around him. "You're amazing."

"Only because I'm with you."

She smiled and held up Zee. "Thanks for the bear."

Bridge pulled Bop from under his jacket. "It was _his_ idea, not mine."

Z poked Bop in the stomach. "Why thank you, Boppy. Zee is a beautiful bear."

Bridge held Bop up to his ear. "He says that a beautiful bear goes with a beautiful girl. Hey! Bop, Z is my girlfriend! You need you get your own."

Z put Bop and Zee together in a bear kiss. "Now he has a girlbearfriend."

Bridge nodded. "Way to go, Bop!" he exclaimed.

Z kissed Bridge. "Way to go, Bridge…" he said with a laugh.

Bridge and Z sat on the lawn next to their bear counterparts. Bridge had his arms around Z as they each had on headphones and were listening to the mix CD Bridge had made.

_It's only been six months…and I feel so comfortable with him,_ Z thought as she turned her head to glance at Bridge. "I love you, Bridge Carson."

"I love you too, Z Delgado." Bridge hugged her tighter. "I feel comfortable with you too."

Z shook her head. _Psychics…_She smiled.

**End.** 3


End file.
